


Both A Blessing And A Curse

by all-or-nothing-baby (BundleOfSoy)



Series: Teen-Cop™  & The  Sourwolf© [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Beacon Hills is a Beacon, Derek Hale Has a Crush, Derek Hale Has a Crush on Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek needs Stiles like Stiles needs Ritalin, Fluff, M/M, POV Derek Hale, Pining, Pining Derek, Pining Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski Has ADHD, Stiles Stilinski's Jeep's Name is Roscoe, Stiles Stilinski's Moles, Stiles Stilinski's sinful lips, Stiles likes Skittles-Sours, Stiles smells like teen Spirit, Stiles' shaved head, Teen Stiles Stilinski, Werewolf Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 19:52:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20318587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BundleOfSoy/pseuds/all-or-nothing-baby
Summary: Derek's senses are playing havoc with his crush...





	Both A Blessing And A Curse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sharkfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfish/gifts).

> Smells Like Teen genius Spirit, to me.
> 
> For you, J. For the love of Stiles--both yours and mine.

I can hear things before I see them. Smell them, too. Usually, the power is more of a blessing than a curse--means I'm already ready to stick or twist with whatever crazy-ass hand Beacon Hills has dealt me that day. 

But when my ears prick up at the sometimes too-fast heartbeat and that always too-fast chatter; when I breathe in duct tape and whiteboard ink and anxiety and bravery and bitten-nails and godamn Sour-Skittles (which I'm sure he only eats just to try and piss me off); all lingering pleasantly beneath the vague yet unmistakable aroma of shitty cop station vending machine coffee, made with four, 5g packets of _ SUGAR IN THE RAW__®?_

…it's definitely both a blessing _ and _ a curse.

The blessing is having the chance to remind myself not to stare too long at full-cream skin and dark chocolate-chip moles; at shorn-short hair and adorable snub-nose and those_ unbelievably sinful lips. _

And the curse? The blessing setting me up for a fall.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading : )
> 
> Please leave me kudos and comments! And come find in in the Tumblr dumpster: @all-or-nothing-baby...
> 
> Lucy <3


End file.
